


Ho, Ho, Ho(t)

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas Smut, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: 7 kurtbastian. Can kurt be one wearing the wet white shirt?7. … being drenched whilst wearing white
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Ho, Ho, Ho(t)

He won’t ever admit to it, but Sebastian loves his job, unironically.

Being Santa at the mall (and the prophet Elijah, the Easter bunny, and, on occasion the Tooth Fairy) brings him more joy than he could explain.

For one, it’s a job, and one he does pretty well.

For two, Sebastian adores little kids and their brutal honesty and wicked sense of humor.

For three …

Well, it’s a little less innocent, a lot more perverted and 100% selfish.

See, the different characters he brings to life need sidekicks. Of course Santa needs his elves; the prophet Elijah is accompanied by matzos, wine cups and a star of David; the Easter bunny has decorated eggs and the Tooth fairy has teeth.

Slightly creepy yes he is aware, and he really hates the Tooth fairy gig.

And just as Sebastian is the mall’s designated main character, the actors playing the sidekicks are also regulars.

Sebastian’s interest in hs job owes probably more than it should to one of such actors in particular.

Tall, slender yet muscular, vibrant blue eyes and a wit to match his own: Kurt Hummel has it all.

So much, in fact, that even Sebastian doesn’t know how to approach him, let alone seduce and date him.

Because for some reason that Sebastian doesn’t want to explore too deeply, he doesn’t want to simply add Kurt to his “wins”.

No, Sebastian wants to woo the guy, but he …

Doesn’t dare.

No, he’s happy to admire from afar, like someone appreciating a sculpture in a gallery.

Kurt has the advantage over the sculpture that he is alive, and moving, and running.

Oh, they changed the outfit of the Elves this year, Sebastian notices as he takes his seat.

All in white.

A play on the White Christmas theme going around the mall, he supposes.

Kurt Hummel manages to look good in a white, satiny elf costume, where is the justice in that, dear Lord?

At this point, Sebastian is all for making the Yuletide very, very gay--at least in his head.

What he didn’t expect, what he didn’t see coming and thus didn’t prepare himself to be confronted with, was the sight presently facing him.

One of the kids was just so excited to see him, to get to sit on Santa’s lap, that he tripped and his bottle of apple juice just flew.

Uncapped.

Against Kurt’s chest.

Turns out, the flimsy material constituting the Elves’ costumes doesn’t deal well with being wet.

Not only is the top of it now stuck to Kurt’s chest, and boy oh boy, what a chest, but it has turned see-through.

Sebastian has an irrepressible need to suck the apple juice of Kurt’s chest, if only two see if those abs are ticklish or not.

He needs to have an answer to this question.

“Kurt, come over here,” he signals, clearing his throat and opening the workshop hutt.

Kurt’s jaw is clenched as he follows Sebastian in, no doubt repressing insults and curse words.

And Sebastian needs to talk to his therapist, since he can’t help but think that anger suits Kurt far too well.

If he’s being honest, Sebastian would admit that he may have developed a Pavlovian reflex of getting aroused at the sight of Kurt Hummel’s scowl.

“God fucking dammit,” Kurt growls while Sebastian looks through their stuff for towels.

“Here,” Sebastian pulls a hand towel from the cupboard. “Hopefully it’s clean.”

Kurt grabs the towel and starts scrubbing at the stain of juice. “Thanks, Smythe,” he says, without the usual venom he injects in his voice when talking to Sebastian. “But I think it’s a lost cause. I think Rory left his suit here yesterday, I’ll just borrow it.”

Before Sebastian can turn, or prepare himself, or escape to slow down the beating of his heart, Kurt has unbuttoned his shirt and taken it off.

Hooooooooly sugar canes.

“Hum, I, uh …”

Kurt looks over his shoulder, and that is definitely a smirk on his lips.

Sebastian should know, he is a professional smirker.

“Like what you see, Sebastian?”

“It’s not making me blind, color me surprised.”

Kurt snorts, pulling out the shirt. “It’s making you hot in your Santa jacket, it’s what it is.”

“It’s a warm Santa jacket.”

“Not that warm. Besides, I see you lookin’.”

“Just appreciating the view.”

“Ah,” Kurt nods his head before pulling the clean short on. “So you’re an aesthet.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s not very Santa like,” Kurt continues, getting closer. How did Sebastian not see that he was getting closer?

“How--how so?”

“Well,” Kurt says, now close enough that Sebastian can smell his cologne. Whatever it is, there is also a light layer of apple to it that is not off-putting. “I’ve always been of the opinion that Christmas is all about  _ giving _ .”

“Hm?”

“Are you trying to offend the spirit of Christmas?”

Oh, two can play that game. Sebastian steps forward, putting one hand on Kurt’s waist. “Au contraire, mon cher. I’m all to be the spirit of Christmas, in the flesh.”

Kurt cocks one eyebrow at him. “So generous.”

“I try.”

“You should start with your elves.”

“Give them a holiday bonus?”

“Good idea--hmmm.”


End file.
